


Seduction

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka tries to surprise her girlfriend after discovering the clothes she was looking for in the Copied Factory. Various mentioned characters other than Lyse and Veronyka belong to my friends.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Seduction

Veronyka’s ear flicked as the distant sounds of fighting reached her ears. She’d been coming here so often now that the robotic traps laid by the other robot (Android? They were the same thing to her, everything in this place wanted to kill her and her friends so he was deemed a threat) were routine. Mundane. Almost boring. And she would join her friends later, but… she needed to find this. She was too slow to get to the treasure coffers in time every other time, this was the only way she could find what she was looking for without other people getting to it first.

“Ah-ha!” she finally cried in triumph as she found a soft pile of clothing hidden inside an abandoned locker. And it had only taken one very hasty application of a fire spell, quickly extinguishing the flames with a follow up ice spell. And now, her prize lay, quite literally, within her grasp. With a grin and a happy purr, Veronyka tucked the clothing away before going to join her friends at the fighting.

“There you are,” said Zelda, seeing the miqo’te sneak in while she was busy fending off an attack with her rapier. “Where were you?”

“Um… I got lost?” said Veronyka. The look on Zelda’s face said that she wasn’t buying it at all, but Veronyka only shrugged, giving her best innocent face, and drew her mage staff, humming with arcane energies ready to inflict electrical damage to the robots (which did a lot more damage than one might expect).

Several large fights full of dodging the same attacks later, Veronyka finally left the mines again with her friends and other adventurers in tow, all of them happily discussing the battle that had just passed and giving tips to the new adventurers who’d never fought there before.

“You’re getting better at this every time,” said Jack, throwing his arm around Veronyka and rubbing the top of her head affectionately, messing her hair up.

“Dad, it took Lyse ages to do that braid,” Veronyka huffed, trying in vain to push his large hand away, but Jack only grinned and chuffed a laugh before ruffling her hair again for good measure.

“I’m sure she’ll be only too willing to do it again,” said Astrid. “I’m going home to see my cat, all of you go and do whatever you want.”

“Well, I have a cat at home,” said Zelda. “If he’ll let me pet him today.”

“And this cat is going home to Gyr Abania,” said Veronyka. “I found something in there today.”

“So that’s what you were doing!” Anjelain burst out. “I was so worried, I thought you’d fallen off the platform or gotten stuck somewhere or something.”

“Sorry,” said Veronyka, flattening her ears. “But hey, I found what I was looking for so I won’t be doing that again. Now I don’t have to keep coming back every week.”

“Yes you do,” said Jacky, the au ra frowning at her. “You have to keep fighting, keep getting better. And the people at Eulmore like the coins we find in there.” She flourished one as she spoke, Veronyka sighing and shaking her head.

“No rest for the wicked, huh?” said Jack.

“Well, the wicked don’t rest, so neither should we,” said Zelda. “But for now, go home and rest. Find your girlfriend.” Anjelain gave her a knowing look at that, Veronyka blushing madly as the tried to pat her hair down. Yes, someday Lyse would be more than ‘girlfriend’. Just as soon as she made the ring properly.

Veronyka had heard some people describe the sudden heat of Gyr Abania as like a slap to the face. But to her, the warmth of this after the windy clifftop of Kholusia was a welcome relief. The air was so fresh here, so warm, picking up the ends of her hair and ruffling through her fur. This was home. She smiled as she beheld the beauty of the land, the red stones, this home that she hadn’t even known was waiting for her.

But, unlike other times, Veronyka didn’t immediately seek out Lyse. Instead, she went first to Rhalgr’s Reach, where M’naago was busy helping out the widows and orphans of Gyr Abania with help from the crafters and gatherers in the area.

“What are you doing here, kitten?” M’Naago asked, the nickname sticking even after everything.

“Do you know when Lyse will be home?” Veronyka asked. “I’d ask her myself but I’m… planning a surprise for her.” Her ears flicked down as a blush spread across her face, the white-furred tip of her tail making its way into her hands.

“Oh, really? Well, it’s about bloody time,” said M’naago with a laugh. “A lot of people here think you’re already married.”

“No, no, not that. Not yet,” said Veronyka. “I am planning on it and don’t tell her I told you that or I’ll kill you but that’s not what the surprise is.”

“What’s the kitten going to do?” M’naago asked, eyes glittering with mirth.

“Naago!” Veronyka complained, tail lashing. M’naago laughed.

“I know, my lips are sealed,” said M’naago. “But seriously, she’s not expected home until later. You can go and wait in your quarters.” Quarters which everyone had had to convince Lyse to move into, Veronyka remembered. Not because of who had previously lived there, but just… Lyse was so hellbent on being seen as an equal. It had taken Veronyka declaring her intent to live there for Lyse to give in.

Now, quarters that had once been bedecked with Garlean insignia were… considerably more comfortable. And a lot messier, if Veronyka was being honest. That was a good thing, though. There was something warm and comforting, familial, even, about a messy room. Even if she did have to ignore the piles of strewn clothing after leaning her staff against the wall outside of the room next to the door, her secret signal that she was home.

Now that she was inside, Veronyka’s heart began to pound. Could she really do this? Should she really do this? The doors leading onto the balcony were always kept open, Lyse uncaring about the sand that usually found its way inside on gusts of wind. Veronyka closed these now, though, a smile touching her lips at the thought of how Lyse didn’t want to keep anyone out anymore. A noble thought, if somewhat naïve. But such was the nature of Lyse.

After ensuring that the windows were shuttered and the door to the quarters locked, only able to be opened by a key that both Veronyka and Lyse had, Veronyka stood in the middle of the room, her heart still pounding. But it had always been like this- the young woman who didn’t even flinch in the face of danger freezing up at the thought of baring her body to anyone. It helped, though, that this person was the one she loved most in the world.

Working swiftly so that she wouldn’t have time to chicken out, Veronyka removed the small coat that went over the equally-small dress that she’d found inside of Eden (the sin eater, not the Doman hyur woman), leaving the black garment on the floor, the golden detailing winking in the sunshine. The dress came next, leaving Veronyka in only her bra and panties.

Now, Veronyka finally dug out the outfit that she’d found in the factory, cheeks burning as she once more looked at the entire ensemble, though mostly the panties. She’d never known a dungeon to hold underclothes before, though these were… different to the ones that she usually wore. Not quite as revealing as those Lyse wore, but… well, she’d heard that they were good at enhancing certain parts.

Quickly kicking off her shoes, along with the tights that she’d found on another expedition into the factory, Veronyka gave one more furtive glance to the doors and windows before stripping out of her panties and pulling on the new ones along with the tights. They seemed to have the same effect as her corset, which she hadn’t been wearing for a while now. It was too difficult for Lyse to get her out of them, so she only wore them when she was away for a while.

Quickly, before she could chicken out, Veronyka glanced at herself in the mirror, freezing in place at the sight of herself. She looked… by the Twelve, she looked like a woman confident enough in her sexuality to wear something like this with confidence. And mayhap she was, now. She touched the cat’s-eye pendant glimmering on the gold chain between her breasts, a faint smile on her lips, before touching the end of her braid. 

For something to do, Veronyka walked over to the vanity against the far wall and set about fixing her hair, straightening where Jack had ruffled it and dusting out some of the worst of the salt. Not that it helped with the white any. Still, it hadn’t gotten any worse, nor would it, she hoped. And now, thanks to Lyse, Veronyka no longer cared about the snow that had settled in her hair. It was a part of her, as G’raha had once told her. And she should wear it with pride, even if the reasons behind the scar were selfish.

Her hair fixed at last, Veronyka turned to the bed, walking the few steps over the polished stone floor and draping herself into the cotton sheets. Lyse preferred something humbler, especially when Ala Mhigo was still raising funds for the rest of Gyr Abania, still living in poverty. Veronyka loved that about her, even if she wouldn’t have minded silk sheets herself. But the bed was comfortable. More than comfortable enough for Veronyka to curl up and wait, her eyes on the door, tail curled over herself, ears pricked for any sounds that might alert her to Lyse’s presence.

She never had been very good at waiting, though. And the raid through the Copied Factory, as it was called, was always one of the more difficult ones. More difficult by far than the Crystal Tower, and even Dun Scaith. Resting her head on the pillow, Veronyka let sleep take her away from the various lingering aches and tiredness in her body, dreaming of being with the one she loved.

While Veronyka had been away raiding a factory full of robots and sexy clothing, Lyse hadn’t exactly been idle, herself. The rebuilding effort of Gyr Abania never ended, especially not now that the war had been won. There was always something that needed fixing, some meeting to attend, some vilekin or voidsent to clean out of one place or another. It was easier when Veronyka tagged along, but she couldn’t ask her girlfriend to fight all of her battles for her. She was busy, she had the First to worry about now. Though, it was good to see her.

Ordinarily, the sight of her bedroom door being closed would have annoyed Lyse, thinking that one of the Resistance members had closed it so as to keep it tidy. But Veronyka had a special way of leaving her mage staff resting against the wall beside the door, letting Lyse know she was there. And so, upon seeing the gleaming blue jewels embedded in the golden staff, Lyse grinned, her hand quickly going to the key to unlock the door and push it open.

“Nyka?” Lyse called, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her gently when she beheld the sight of her sleeping girlfriend on the bed, naked as her nameday but for the panties and tights adorning her legs and the black bra that she’d gotten from who knew where. It would have been a sight to instil passion, were she not fast asleep, the labours of the day clearly having taken their toll on her.

With a smile gracing her lips, Lyse padded over to the bed and pulled the sheet over her girlfriend, trying not to wake her. She may as well have tried not to breathe, though, for Veronyka’s eyes flickered open and she gave a ‘mrrp’ of alertness, ears twitching, as soon as the fabric touched her skin.

“Lyse?” Veronyka asked, and yawned. “I fell asleep, I’m sorry…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Lyse, sitting on the bed beside her as Veronyka sat up. “You’re a very busy woman, I know.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Veronyka, and yawned again. “Surprise, I guess.”

“Hey, coming home to find a semi-naked girlfriend in my bed is a very good surprise,” said Lyse, taking Veronyka’s hand and rubbing her thumb over the tattoo on the back of it.

“I was supposed to be awake so I could seduce you,” said Veronyka, her ears flicking down.

“You can always try again another day,” said Lyse. “Maybe not on the same day that you raid a dungeon, though.”

“I’ll do one of the baby dungeons before coming home to surprise you, then,” said Veronyka. Lyse laughed. “Anyway, I only did that today because I only found them today. There’s a whole outfit but… the tights and panties were for seducing you.”

“As if you have to seduce me,” said Lyse. “You know just the sight of you makes my heart pound.”

“It does?” Veronyka asked. Lyse nodded.

“Like I said back when we first got together, I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you,” said Lyse, looking Veronyka in the eyes. Eyes which now misted over with tears before Veronyka buried her head in Lyse’s shoulder.

“Can I try again another night?” Veronyka asked. Lyse nodded.

“Sleep for now,” said Lyse, kissing her forehead. “I’ll get something to eat and join you.”

“Can’t we have dinner in bed?” Veronyka asked. “I’m hungry but… I’m too tired to move.”

“And everyone thinks I’m the princess,” said Lyse with a laugh. Veronyka purred. “Alright, fine, just for you. Would you like it served on golden plates too?” Veronyka giggled, looking up at her.

“I love you,” said Veronyka. Lyse smiled at her, the earlier teasing amusement vanishing as she closed the distance between them with a kiss. Maybe she’d get breakfast in bed too. Just for Veronyka, of course. Because she deserved it.


End file.
